


Trickster Mister

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fantasy, First Meetings, M/M, RanOto, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Otoya finds himself in a strange new world and a tricky feline with a disappearing act claims to be his new guide.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	Trickster Mister

Ranmaru watched in invisible silence as the boy made his way through the forest below him. Soft but irritated muttering under his breath as he crunched blue and purple leaves beneath his boots. Ranmaru felt an amused purr rumbling up in his throat but kept it swallowed quickly before he gave himself away. He would eventually, but not yet.

He moved silently through the trees, following the newcomer of his land. He couldn't make out anything he was saying, but he guessed it was a combination of "stupid, stupid forest" and "I just want to be home again". He walked along the twisting tree branches, barely making the leaves rustle as he passed by. The boy still muttered to himself below until he came to a rough halt; walking straight into a rock and Ranmaru lost his composure, cackling laughter bubbling up and making itself known in the air.

The boy stood quickly, whipping his body this way and that as he searched for the reason for the new sudden sound. Ranmaru jumped down to the rock and lay on top of it, chin cupped in his palm and his tail gently flicking in a sway behind him. He tingled as he revealed himself and the boy let out a gargled screech as he turned to him. Ranmaru cackled again, louder this time.

"Was that your doing?! That wasn't very nice, you know!" The boy pouted and Ranmaru had a mental flicker of noting him to look quite cute.

He purred with amusement, "I was merely spectating. It's not always someone else's fault when one doesn't see the giant rock right in his path".

The boy pouted, arms crossed over his chest and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? And where the heck am I?"

"You're in Wonderland," Ranmaru answered simply, "And I am just one of its many inhabitants. I've no doubt you'll discover the other weirdos that belong here while you stay. Just don't get too lost in their ways".

"What does that mean? Wonderland? There're others here? I'm so confused, you're no help at all!" The boy whined and Ranmaru rolled his eyes. It was always the same with newcomers who didn't belong. 

The boy started to pace and Ranmaru watched his steps lazily, noting how bright red his eyes and hair were. Red like blood. Like the Queen. He held back a shudder and slipped himself off the rock, landing on his feet lightly and used to tail to wrap around the boy's wrist as he stepped closer. The boy gasped sharply and tried to tug himself away but Ranmaru rested a hand to his waist and smirked as the boy stilled in his hold, letting his soft breath tickle the boy's exposed skin.

"You seem so innocent, young wanderer," Ranmaru chuckled, "This place will not let you leave with that, you should be wary. The signs can only guide you so far in the world of twists and turns and all things unknown".

"...Tell me your name," the boy didn't move, only focused on controlling his breathing as to not show any of his fear.

"It's Ranmaru~" he purred, his tail unwrapping from the boy's wrist and sliding it around his waist instead. It was always so much fun to tease, "And what might yours be?"

"...Otoya. My name is Otoya and you'll address me as such and be my guide home".

Ranmaru pulled back slightly. He was a bold kid, he'd give him that. Demanding too, apparently. He decided he liked it.

"Otoya it is then," he purred.

"And you'll be my guide out of this place? All I want is to go home".

"Of course," he purred again and could feel Otoya's heat pulsing beneath his hand, "I am one of very few who do not lie within these trees. Only to sleep, that is".

Otoya gave him a soft glare but there was the beginning of trust in his eyes and Ranmaru was grateful. He chuckled, keeping his hand where it was as he guided Otoya further along the forest path. He did intend to let him go at some point, but not right now. For now, though, Ranmaru would be this boy's guide and maybe, just maybe, make him a part of a grander plan he had been working his mind on for years and years.

Only the ticking of time would tell what became of the two.


End file.
